


You're the one I choose

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: What if? (Gods and Monsters) [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, based on heathers song seventeen, comforting Tim, did i mention gay?, i love these two, nostalgic, sad Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: Jason was sad, frustrated, angry. He had lost his team, he had lost almost everything thanks to that stupid explosion in Metropolis. Now he doesn't know what to do and Tim knows. He hates watching his fiancé go through this, so, now all Tim needs to do is help him cope.Injustice AU! (Gods and Monsters)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: What if? (Gods and Monsters) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608724
Kudos: 18





	You're the one I choose

Jason growled angrily, it had been a month since he lost the observers. They were like family to him, the ones he would go to if any of us did anything to anger him. He had gone into a rampage, killing criminals left and right, ordering the suicide squad he still had under his control to do the same. Tracking down every Joker good he could. Normally, I would be the one who wouldn't sleep, but Jason was doing it now. Usually, he fell asleep at 2 am, and the rest of the day, his face was either empty or angry, maybe only with me did he seem nostalgic, sad or slightly happy. Jason would wander aimlessly, most of the time I walked by his side.

Time quickly passes by, I still can't believe it has been so long. Within this overwhelming anxiety and confusion my mind progressively, endlessly, spins trying to cope with all that has happened to my Romeo and me. If there was one thing my busy childhood never taught me it was knowing what such hardship like this is like, I had only lost my parents, not a whole family, not a whole team. I ahdn¿t been close to my blood family, so the loss didn't impact me as much as this did. But Jason? He was getting worse. Each passing day, even though he still believes in the same things he used to, Jay has made his resolve much more violent and aggressive.

To say I was concerned for my fianceé was an understatement. He hadn't been this out of control in years...I had had enough of his behavior, the blood on his uniform was wiped out by me last night when he returned, it seemed Jason also had been drunk since he passed out on the couch. Here he was angrily glaring at the window.

"Jason"

"What?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"When will you stop?" I dared to ask carefully as not to anger Jay.

"When I find the bastard that caused this" That was a bad reason, we had been taught to seek justice and not vengeance. Then again, Jason nor Damian followed that philosophy. 

"He is dead"

"He never died! And if he did, I will find his fucking bitch and kill her!"

"You have killed too many people" I tried to reason with him, grabbing his shoulder, the raven-haired adonis turned and glared. It was getting frustrating.

"Juliet, I don't want to lose more people." 

"Neither do I Romeo, but you can't do what superman is doing." BY now I was desperately trying to find a way to wake him up from his rage. It had bee so long since the last time he was angry, I wasn't used to Jay being mad at me, or not being playful. 

"I will kill him too! He is fucked up! This world is fucked up! Joker is fucked up! And I am gonna end every fucking asshole who is involved in this!"

I could feel a knot form on my throat, what could I do now? So many people had died, the teams we used to have dissolved like salt into the water. Jay's first team all died, mind, some of them were alive, but others were dead, like Impulse for being involved with Jinx. Actually, Raven's siblings had been killed by her. Most of young Justice was divided now, and the titans went into hiding.

"Fine! We're fucked. Really fucked" I said to Jason, tears were getting hard to control. I was shaking. But I took steps towards him with each suggestion"But that does not make us "wise"! We don't choose who lives or dies. Let's be normal, see bad movies...Sneak a beer and watch TV...We'll bake brownies or go bowling..."

I grabbed his hands. It was time for us to come to terms with this. Ring glinting on my finger, from the day he asked me to marry him. His thumb stroked gently on the gold and rubies that composed it."Don't you want a life with me? Can't we be just you and me? That's all I want to do. If you could let me in...I could be good with you"

"People hurt us...Or they vanish" choked Jason we both could feel the tension breaking soon. I knew what he was thinking, we both had the same thing in our brains. The image of the ripped outfits of the Nigma twins came to mind. Cerberus screaming, Soul looking lifeless, heartless beaten to a pulp right next to Talia. Raven murdering her siblings and Impulse dying as well. The horrid memories that would never escape.

"And you're right, that really blows but we let go. Take a deep breath" I breathed in and he followed suit, slowly relaxing. Just like he used to do with me when I was younger. "Let's buy our wedding outfits and plan the honeymoon. Maybe we'll go camping-"

"Play some poker!" interrupted Jason sounding slightly excited. Heh, who knew my Romeo could be such a dork at times. Funny how I'm supposed to take that role.

"And we'll eat some chili fries" I couldn't help but agree as his eyes were shining with nostalgia. "Please Jay...Don't stop looking in my eyes"

Why can't we be seventeen again? Have the life we never had? Why is that so hard to do? He never let anyone in...we were only ones he did. "If you could let me in...I could be good with you" I begged him

"How can I still have the right?"

"Because we chose each other..." pressing my forehead against his.

Jason seemed to be letting out silent tears as I whispered sweet nothings to him...if only we were seventeen. 


End file.
